


Relationship ABC's

by Jsounds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Cooking, Dates, Dating, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fourth of July, Gay, Halloween, Hugs, I Love You, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Marvel Universe, Outfits, Pet Names, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Relationship(s), Romance, Superheroes, Texting, Vacation, Valentine's Day, Weddings, naked, sick days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Analysis on how couples would develop and work, how their dynamic would be - in the form of letter break downs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Peter Parker and Ned Leeds

A - Affection (PDA, how they are in private) 

Peter and Ned aren't that cheesy in public. They know how it looks and they just don't feel the need to. They’ll hold hands and cuddle a bit with the occasional kiss, but you won't see them full on making out on the bus to school. They don't need the whole of Queens to know they're in love. 

However, when they're in the privacy of their own space, it's another story. There’s far more snuggling, making out, caressing going on. Not that they're obsessed with it, but it just comes naturally to the two boys to show their love to each other in a more physical way. Peter especially loves Ned’s bear hugs in bed. 

B - Bodyguard (Protectiveness)

Peter’s very protective over Ned. Everytime Ned get’s involved in any of his Spidey-ventures, it's like his anxiety spikes and all he can think about is keeping Ned in a safe location. The thought of Ned being hurt at all, let alone because of him, is enough to make Peter feel ill. 

Ned, on the other hand, isn't as super protective. He has faith in Peter that he’s got this. He knows that under all that fluff is a badass and he knows that his superhero boyfriend will be okay in the end. Instead of freaking out when Peter flings himself into an adventure, he gets excited. That being said, he’ll stand up for Peter, to Flash and other bullies in the school. 

C - Communication

Peter and Ned have amazing communication. If anything's wrong, the other knows about it. If Peter’s upset about something Ned’s done, or vice versa, they'll sit down and talk it through. There’s never any yelling or gossiping behind each other’s backs - they’re surprisingly mature in that way. 

D - Dates

Peter and Ned’s dates are very chill and humble. They’ll go to the movies then geek out over nerdy theories at dinner afterwards. Sometimes it'll be as simple as just building Lego together or playing video games. They’re just too boyish and goofy to do anything too fancy together. 

E - Entertainment

They love watching movies together. After a stressful day of school and being a superhero, Peter and Ned love to just get under the covers, share a pair of headphones and watch one of their favourite films together on a laptop. 

F - Food (Signature/favourite food)

Peter's really mastered the art of pancakes. His Spider reflexes are a great help when he’s flipping them in the pan and his scientific accuracy means every pancake is deliciously fluffy. Ned cannot get enough of them. 

Ned, meanwhile, is better at the more savoury meals, specifically meatballs. He hasn't got a vast collection of mastered recipes, but Ned nails the spaghetti meatballs every single time. The perfect balance of sauce, noodles and meatballs, with cheddar cheese grated on top. 

G - Gentle

They’re like the softest teddy bears together. Despite Peter’s strength, he could never hurt Ned, even by accident. Even when they make love, it's passionate and caring. Peter is able to lift Ned up with ease due to his super strength, but he only really does so when asked. 

H - Hugs

Ned’s hugs are, objectively, the best. His big warm hugs never fail to make you feel safe, comfy and loved. After a scary or stressful night, Peter loves to be able to come home and snuggle up to Ned. 

I - Impression 

When Peter and Ned first met, it was friendship at first sight. They were made to sit together on their first day of school. Immediately they were cracking each other up, bonding over shared passions and avoiding bullies. When the two met, it was like looking into a mirror, but with even more surprises. 

J - Jealousy

They rarely get jealous. The bond between them is so strong and impenetrable that they trust each other enough to not even be remotely worried about their partner being stolen away. Although, sometimes Ned gets a bit jealous about Peter meeting and fighting with the Avengers. 

K - Kiss

When Peter and Ned were spending the night doing homework, things got delirious by 5am. They were giggling over shit that wasn't funny and soon started opening up about themselves - such as sexualities. Then when they locked eyes, they found themselves leaning in until they finally shared their first kiss. The next morning they were both too embarrassed to speak of it.

They’re kisses are very sweet and soft, casually. Lots of pecks on the lips or cheeks. When they do make out, it gets heated very fast - each moaning softly into each other’s mouths. It goes from caring to hungry fast with these two boys. 

L - Love you (Who says it first and how)

They hadn't even started dating yet. After their first kiss, it took about a week for Ned to finally confront Peter about it. One day, Ned went directly to Peter at his locker and just said it. He told Peter he loved him and always knew, and couldn't stop thinking about him. Peter went as red as his mask, but said it back. That day, they skipped the rest of school and enjoyed their newfound relationship. 

M - Movin’ In

Peter and Ned don't move in until their early 20’s and when they do - there’s some things they have to overcome. Peter has to get used to Ned’s disorganised chaos, whilst Ned has to get used to Peter climbing through windows at 4 in the morning. But, overall, they get on really well and enjoy spending even more time together. 

N - Naked

Ned and Peter are very comfortable with their bodies to be naked around each other, when they want to be. They're very accepting of each other's bodies and when they're alone, they’ll often be playing video games in their boxers or even share showers or baths. 

O - Outfit (Dates, what they like each other wearing) 

Peter loves Ned in his cute, dorky clothing - like when they went on their school trips and he’s wearing all the touristy accessories and shirts. Peter just finds it really cute and sexy at the same time.

Ned, on the other hand, of course loves it when Peter’s wearing the Spider-Man suit. The tight spandex, the sexy mechanical eyes, the way his muscles show through the suit - it turns him on a lot. 

They don't dress up too much on dates - usually just a button down shirt of some kind and a bit of grooming on their hair. They never go anywhere, where they’d need to get more dressed up. The boys prefer it more casual. 

P - Pet Names

Ned will often call Peter creative little nicknames, like WebBae, Spider-Babe, Sweety-Petey and more. He'll make Peter blush hardcore whenever he drops one of his nicknames in front of Aunt May, which is why Ned will often do it on purpose.

Peter’s not quite as creative with the nicknames, but he’s particularly proud of Neddy-Bear. Other than that, he’ll simply call Ned ‘babe’ a lot of the time. 

Q - Queasy (Sick Days) 

When Ned’s sick, Peter will take the day off from school and Spider-Man (if it's not too dire) to take care of him. He’ll be making soup, going out and getting medicines and tissues, then even give Doctor Strange a call, just in case. 

Ned, on the other hand, barely ever has to look after a sick Peter as he’s rarely ill, due to his powers. However, some nights, Peter will climb through a window all bloody and injured and Ned will be sure to clean his wounds and patch him up - faster than any accelerated healing could. 

R - Romantic

Peter and Ned aren't super romantic. They love each other and they do a good job at showing it, but they aren't ‘typically romantic’. They're not going on moonlight walks or making love on a bed of rose petals. They're idea of romantic is building a Lego Lord of the Rings set or playing a video game that isn't competitive. 

S - Sad

Peter and Ned are amazing at cheering each other up. They know each other so well, they can make the other smile and make it look easy, even if they're in tears. Whenever Peter’s upset, Ned’s the perfect person to be with. His hugs are an immediate relief. Meanwhile, if Ned’s upset, Peter’s just gotta let him in on some Avengers information, or even lets him play with the Spidey mask or webshooters. 

T - Texting

Memes. It’s all memes. They talk to each other in GIFs and just send each other random, obscene memes. They'll usually make each other giggle in class by sending each other Spider-Man related memes. 

U - Unexpected 

Peter didn't expect Ned to be such a softie. When they were just friends, Ned was friendly and kind but Peter had no idea how openly affectionate he could be. 

Other than being Spider-Man, Ned was mostly surprised by how easy it was to make Peter blush. He’d go pink at the smallest of compliments in the school hallways - he just can't help it. And Ned loves it. 

V - Vacations 

Peter and Ned enjoy going on little trips together. Nothing too extravagant, as Peter feels like his responsibility is New York - but now and then they'll go to a beach resort or go to a cabin in the woods. 

W - Wedding

Their wedding would be pretty lowkey. Ned, knowing how little family Peter has left, would only want to invite his close family members. They’d wear fairly basic suits, with red ties and maybe spider cufflinks. However, the newlywed would be more excited for the after party, ready to rock the karaoke. 

X - Xmas, Valentines, Halloween, etc

They spend their Christmas mornings together, often having a hot chocolate by the tree, sleepily enjoying each other’s company. Then, they’d invite their families down, or vice versa, and spend their holiday as one big group. 

Peter and Ned tend to avoid Valentine's as they’re just not the mushy, romantic types. They usually spend the day playing Super Smash Brothers in their boxers. 

On Halloween, they like to dress up and invite their friends around for a spooky movie night. Peter’s usually hiding himself in Ned’s chest - despite seeing horrors whilst being Spider-Man, the jump scares still get him. 

Y - Yearn (How much they think/miss partner)

Peter and Ned are okay spending time apart. Of course they miss each other, but it's not all they're thinking about. They have enough confidence in their own identities to be happy as they are. That being said, they’ll still be sending each other memes. 

Z - Zzzz (How they are when they’re sleeping)

Ned’s almost always the big spoon in bed. He wraps his arm around Peter’s stomach as they cuddle up. Ned’s a quick sleeper, whilst for Peter it takes a bit longer - but he feels so at peace in Ned’s arms, he somewhat enjoys just laying there for a while.


	2. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

A - Affection (PDA, how they are in private) 

Although Steve is a bit more guarded and self conscious, Bucky is very flirtatious and touchy in public. He’ll squeeze America’s ass, make out with him in movie theatres and blatantly flirt with him in front of their friends. Bucky knows how much it makes Steve blush and it’s what makes him love it all the more. Steve pretends to say it bothers him, because he wants to appear as the gentleman he is - but it never works. 

In private, however, Steve’s a lot more adventurous. He won't hold back and is more than happy to kiss and make out with Bucky. Usually it's still Bucky who initiates it, but Steve’s a lot more relaxed about it when in the comfort of their own home. 

B - Bodyguard

They are both extremely protective of each other, to the point where they put themselves in danger to save the other. Whether it's running into a burning building, pulling them out of a lake or even starting a war between their friends. They love each other so much, they’ll do anything to keep the other safe. 

C - Communication

They struggle to talk out their issues with each other. They're from a time where men talking about their ‘feelings' wasn't ‘normal’. It takes time for them to finally let out how they feel about things. It's difficult for both of them, but in time, they'll learn to be better about voicing their emotions. 

D - Dates

Steve and Bucky love to go to street fairs together. Getting popcorn, playing the corny games, riding the spinning cups is always a wonderful day out to them. It feels like old times for them, back when they were kids in Brooklyn, so it's nostalgic for them. 

E - Entertainment

They love to dance together. Steve and Bucky always enjoyed going dancing back during their days as the Howling Commandos, although back then it was more rambunctious and goofy. Nowadays, when they're alone in their living room, Bucky will turn on some soft, romantic, classical music for him and Steve to dance to. They'll hold each other and sway side to side as they think back to when they were younger. 

F - Food (Signature/favourite food)

Steve isn't very good at cooking. He usually gets things wrong or cracks eggs so hard the shells explode into the food. However, he’s gotten the hang of grilling - able to make some decent burgers and hot dogs during summer evenings. 

Bucky, on the other hand, had to learn to cook for himself during his time as the Winter Soldier - his speciality being chilli con carne. It always tastes amazing and Steve is always excited to come home to the smell of chilli wafting in from the kitchen. 

G - Gentle

Steve and Bucky treat each other with a surprising amount of care and softness. Bucky’s used to Steve being the tiny, fragile boy and will often still treat him as such. Although, sometimes Bucky will show off what his metal arm can do and playfully throw Steve onto a bed. Steve, on the other hand, just isn't used to being aggressive or rough - so he tends to be more cuddly than frisky. 

H - Hugs

Steve and Bucky aren’t full-on hugging all the time, however, Bucky will usually have his arm around Steve’s shoulders. They’ll cuddle up during movie nights or give each other big hugs when they say goodbye. It’s very soft though, with Bucky nuzzling his face in Steve’s chest or Steve gently caressing the long black hair.

I - Impression

When Steve first met Bucky, he was immediately intimidated by him. He was so cool, strong and charming that he felt like he would never catch Bucky’s interest. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to, either, thinking he might be one of the normal jocks he’s met. He was pleasantly surprised to find out Bucky was a genuinely nice person, who gave him a chance to overcome his nerves.

Bucky, on the other hand, immediately felt protective over Steve. Being the oldest brother of four, he met Steve in his fragile body and immediately wanted to take him under his wing, for some reason. He thought he was cute and funny, even if Steve wasn’t trying to be. 

J - Jealousy

Both Steve and Bucky get somewhat jealous. Steve knows what Bucky used to be like, a player and a flirt, so seeing him with other men and women gets him rather hot and flustered sometimes. Usually he knows and trusts Bucky would never cheat on him, but he still gets a bit snappy when people try to flirt with him.

Meanwhile, since Bucky’s known Steve so long as the awkward, skinny, scared kid, it’s weird to him when he sees Steve getting on well with men and women in his muscular, huge, handsome body. He usually drags Steve away if he feels like he’s getting too close to anyone, but in a subtle, passive aggressive way.

K - Kiss

One day, on a sad, stormy night in the 40’s, Steve was crying about his sexuality, heartbroken that he and Bucky could never love each other. Bucky found him and took his best friend into his arms. He promises things will get better before finally sharing a kiss with the skinny blond. It’s emotional and salty, but passionate and sweet.

Bucky loves to make out with Steve during movies - he’ll often book tickets at the cinema as an excuse to sit in a dark room and make out with his pretty lips for a couple hours. Steve loves it too, though. He loves being in an environment that accepts the two of them for being able to love each other freely - even if he does still feel self conscious about it.

L - Love you (Who says it first and how)

Steve was the first one to say I love you, back in the past before the war. However, Bucky wasn’t reciprocating. He was scared, knowing the society they live in, he insisted Steve never say it again and that they could never talk about it again - for their own safety. It’s Bucky’s biggest regret, and now, he’s always the first one to say it.

M - Movin’ In

Steve and Bucky moved in together as friends, before becoming a couple. Steve had to get used to Bucky bringing over girls for late night fun, along with his general lack of cleanliness. Meanwhile, Bucky had to get used to the bathroom cabinets filled with his medicines and inhalers. However, now in the modern world, those issues aren’t a problem any longer. 

N - Naked

Steve and Bucky are fairly confident to be naked around each other. At first, Steve would blush and be flustered about it - not being used to having a body to be comfortable in. However, he quickly got used to it, given how often Bucky was walking around the house in the nude or in boxer briefs. 

O - Outfit (Causal, dates, what he likes you wearing)

Steve loves to see Bucky in leather. It turns him on so much to see the ‘bad boy’ look on his best friend. He particularly loves to show it off to his friends as well - especially when they see him as the ‘goody two shoes’. Bucky, however, loves to see Steve in something as simple as a tank top. He likes to stare, see how the tight cotton wraps around his body. He’ll check Steve out, shamelessly, for ages. 

Steve and Bucky always dress up smart for their dinner dates. Steve will put on a smart blazer and shirt with a tie, wanting to be the perfect gentleman for Bucky. Although Bucky’s more reluctant, he knows how happy it makes Steve to dress up too. He may not always bother with a blazer, but he’ll wear a tie, a shirt and maybe suspenders too. 

P - Pet Names

Bucky will usually call Steve his ‘little soldier’. It almost always makes Steve blush and it always comes from a place of love. Sometimes he’ll call him ‘stupid’, as a term of endearment.

Steve isn't very good with coming up with nicknames, but he tends to call him ‘Baby Buck’ or ‘Buckyboo’, when he’s feeling particularly soft. 

Q - Queasy (Sick Days)

Steve doesn't really get sick, thanks to the super soldier serum, so Bucky never really has to look after him in that sense. However, Bucky still gets sick. He tends to not admit when he’s reached his limit though, and tries to shrug it off as nothing. Steve usually has to put an effort into making Bucky lay down and rest. 

R - Romantic

Steve and Bucky are very romantic, although most of it comes from Steve. He’s a big, hopeless romantic, whilst Bucky’s used to being the player and bad boy. He loves it though. He loves seeing the romantic gestures Steve does, like flower petals on the bed or dancing in the moonlight. 

S - Sad

When Bucky’s upset, it's hard to know because he downplays it a lot, but Steve’s quick to figure it out. He tends to use memories to uplift him - mostly reminding him of their old times together in the 40’s. 

Steve, on the other hand, is very easy to read, so Bucky’s immediately on it. He tends to cheer Steve up with dancing. They’ll put music on and dance as they talk things through - it helps clear Steve’s mind and put things in perspective. 

T - Texting

Both of them are useless with mobile phones. They each own old flip phones that they use and usually just call each other. They’ll text each other, but it's usually basic and simple - not even emojis. 

U - Unexpected

Steve and Bucky were both surprised by how smooth they went from friendship to relationship. They thought it might be awkward or strange, but they slipped into it with ease. It felt more normal than their friendship ever had.

V - Vacations

Steve and Bucky enjoy taking some time off from their missions and spend some time together in European countries. Not only does it remind them of old times, they want to leave ‘Captain America’ behind entirely and enjoy the historic countries. 

W - Wedding

Steve and Bucky’s wedding would be fairly small, given their lack of family. It would be held in a church, Steve being a traditional gentleman. The after party would be Bucky’s thing, lots of partying, drinking and dancing.

X - Xmas, Valentines, Halloween, etc

Steve and Bucky love spending Christmas together. It’s usually just the two of them. They help each other with Christmas Dinner and wait till the evening to exchange gifts. It's really, very sweet.

On Valentines Day, they tend to book the fanciest restaurant and get all dressed up for their night out together. Bucky tends to get flowers for the table, while Steve’s card always brings a tear to Bucky’s eyes.

Of course, they love the 4th of July. The two soldier boys tend to host a big barbecue for their friends, with Steve at the grill. They get all the coloured balloons and bunting, making the most of it. 

Y - Yearn

Steve misses Bucky a lot when he’s gone. He’s usually worrying about him, wondering if he’s doing okay. What if he got hurt? Bucky, on the other hand, is a lot more relaxed. He misses him, but he’s not thinking about him nearly as much. 

Z - Zzzz

Steve and Bucky tend to snuggle up a lot at night. They talk a little bit as they lay in the dark, with Bucky’s metal fingertips gently caressing Steve’s skin. They slowly drift to sleep, sometimes spooning, sometimes just leaning against one another.


End file.
